Engineer (Tiberian Sun)
GDI Nod |role = Support infantry |useguns = Tools |usearmor = Combat suit/Combat armour |techlvl = 2 |hp = 100 |armortype = N/A |cost = $500 |produced = GDI Barracks/Hand of Nod |landspeed = 4 |sight = 4 |ability = Capture buildings Immune to veins }} Engineers are non-combatant infantry used by both GDI and Nod during the Second Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis. Usage Engineers can be used to capture enemy structures. For this, an Engineer is trained to be familiar with the standardized computer equipment present in most structures, particularly the Master Control Terminal. The most highly trained engineers memorized blueprints of the structures, and then used small explosive charges to break their way in. During the First Tiberium War, it would take five Engineers to break into a fully armored enemy structure, but if it were damaged, it could take less. By the Second Tiberium War, this was overcome by superior training and better explosive charges. These engineers are capable of taking over enemy structures almost instantly, but there is a price tag attached: these engineers cost over 4 times the price of a basic infantry unit. The Engineer is required to stay at the MCT and operate the structure from that point onward, but this does not prevent rival engineers from attempting to recapture the structure. The vast majority of the time, the Engineer is busy operating the structure, and does not notice if a rival engineer sneaks up on him and removes him from the picture, then operating the structure himself. Engineers also repair bridges. This skill was endorsed by the time of the Second Tiberium War. Engineers realized that they would have to repair bridges - floods and other problems, as well as enemy forces' destruction of the bridges, often was problematic. Fortunately, most bridges store all of the tools for their own repair in huts at both ends, except for a few the engineer carries, which allows him to repair bridges very quickly. Unfortunately, the Engineer uses up most of his supplies and tools in this way. Rather than journey out onto the battlefield without tools, and therefore without the ability to repair or capture structures, engineers wisely decided to stay inside the bridge repair hut - ostensibly to make sure that the bridges would not be damaged again, although in practice they were helpless to intervene should the bridge be destroyed - it would take another engineer to fix it again. They also repair their sides' own buildings. Again, the Engineer enters the building in question and uses similar tools to the bridge repair hut to fix the structure. Again, these tools and supplies are used up in the process, and the Engineer wisely chooses to stay in the structure. Although Engineers possess decent armor, they are normally unarmed, relying on commanders to clear the battlefield for them, or more likely, to be transported. Engineers continued to be used by GDI but Nod replaced them with Saboteurs. Selected Quotes Assessment Pros *Can capture enemy buildings *Can bring a building instantly to full health. *Can repair bridges *Decent armour Cons *Slow moving. *Unarmed, has no offensive weapon *Cannot take over base defenses *Costs over 4 times the price of a light infantry unit Gallery TS_Engineer_Concept.jpg|Concept art leftover TS_Engineer_animation.gif|Animation Category:Tiberian Sun infantry